The Cherryblossoms
by xedwardxloverx
Summary: This is a little experimenting I was doing with fanfics, and my friends read it and told me I should put it up on the site. Sorry if it doesn't meet up to your expectations, because sadly, I am not Stephenie Meyer, and did not create Edward and Bella.
1. Chapter 1

Sadly, I did not create Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or anything related to those categories. However much I may wish it different, I did not create Edward. Though, we all thank Stephenie Meyer for doing so, and making him so...well, you know. And if you don't know, YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS BECAUSE YOU HAVE NOT READ TWILIGHT. Thank you for your time

BPOV

It was Saturday so we went to Edward's house this morning. Alice was squealing with joy about something the whole time, so Edward shut the door on her. It was actually kind of funny to see Alice that mad. If she was a cartoon there would have been smoke coming out of her ears. After we got in the Volvo and I thought he was driving home, he took a left instead of a right out of the driveway. I was confused.

"Where are we going?" I didn't like Edward, or anyone for that matter, surprising me too often.

"I thought we could take a little detour before we go home. You'll see when we get there." Edward turned to look at my face, and apparently didn't like what he saw there.

"Don't worry, Charlie's still at Billy's watching the game. They're not even close to being done." That still didn't ease the tension. The last 'surprise' I had gotten was Emmett jumping out of a gift wrap box, scaring me half to death.

Could that be it? No. He wouldn't give in that easily….

The car came to a stop in front of a trail. One that looked very familiar.

"Are we going to the meadow today?" I had hoped he would save this trip for a better day, preferably one when I could stare at him glistening in the sun's rays, all afternoon.

But he just smiled and said, "You'll see." I smiled back and went to go climb on his back, bracing myself for the run. Before I could take one step, he disappeared, and I felt his cold embrace.

"Hold still", he said, as a piece of cloth came into my vision. He tied it around my head so I couldn't see anything.

"This is dangerous, you know. I can barely walk straight when I can see. You're crippling me farther." Not only was this true, but I got anxious when I couldn't see his face.

Then, in one of those blindingly fast movements of his, I was on his back. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you, Miss Swan. Trust me. Besides, what possible danger could you be in with me?" He laughed at this, and then we were running. I know Edward was running at the same speed he always does, but this time was different. It took much longer, almost ten minutes, before he stopped. Edward took my wrists in his hands and set me down gently. Though I made no sound as I touched the ground, it was not the soft grass I had expected. It was harder.

"This isn't the meadow." It was not a question. I knew the meadow, and we were not there. I was slightly disappointed.

"You're right, it's not. You have never been here before, or at least I have never shown this to you previously. Do you often go galloping about the forests without me?" He was radiant right now. I could feel it, sense it. Something about this place made him happier than I had seen him all week. I wasn't used to this.

Breaking my train of thought, a bird flew by my ear, and it caught me off guard. I lost my balance, and I could feel myself slowly tipping. I was waiting for someone to yell "Timber!" But before I could hit the ground, Edward caught me. He lifted me up and started carrying me somewhere. His lips were at my ear.

"Don't you think it would be easier if you could see before you started moving on your own?" he whispered. Balancing me with his left hand, his right moved up to my head to untie the makeshift blindfold. "Close your eyes," he told me. I obeyed quietly. He stood me on the ground. His arms were around my waist, hugging me to his chest. A chill went down my spine, but not because he was so cold. "Are you ready for your surprise now?"

"Promise it won't kill me?"

"It's only as life threatening as you are to yourself." Oh, _that_ was comforting.

I sighed and said, "Ok. Bring it on."


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful work of nature I had ever laid my eyes upon, except for the Cullens, of course. In front of me was an array of cherry blossom trees, in full bloom. Edward and I were standing on a small wooden bridge, just above a tiny meandering stream that ran throughout the course of this secret garden. Pink little petals fell down on us, and Edward playfully brushed them off of my head as I turned to face him. "What is this place?" I asked.

His eyes grew intense as he said these next few words. "A garden of cherry blossoms, for you. As beautiful as this garden is to you, you are on trillion times more beautiful to me." At that he leaned down to softly press his cool, icy lips to mine. I didn't deserve him. He was too sweet, too beautiful, and too perfect to be meant for me.

"How did you find such a place?" I wondered.

"It was simple, really. I heard the stream from our meadow and went to check it out. This was just a wide open field when I found it. I planted one cherry blossom for every day I've had with you. You are my life now, Bella. I would do anything to convince you of that."

I was speechless. I couldn't believe that he had done all this, for me. "I already knew that. You didn't have to do all this."

He grinned. "Silly Bella. I wanted to do it. So that you had no doubt in your mind that you are meant for me. That we belong together. Forever."

"But this must have taken you so much time. It's not like they grow overnight."

"Well, I kind of had some help with that. Alice paid them so much attention that they grew in only a few hours. I've just been waiting for them to bloom to show you."

So that was it. That's why Alice had been so jumpy earlier. She probably saw that they were blooming, and knew Edward would take me here. It also explained why I had seen so little of Alice after school this week.

Edward slowly lifted me up to his face, so that our eyes were level. He was gazing deeply into mine with his, as golden as ever. We stayed like that for a while. It was nice. I felt closer to him now than I ever was before. I was now certain that this was fate, that there was no escape, and I liked it.

_And so concludes this fanfic, but do not distress, there are many out there, and many more to come._


End file.
